onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Titbug
Welcome Titbug }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:35, February 12, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Images on Episode Articles Hello and welcome to the One Piece Wiki. I've noticed that you have uploaded several anime images for the episode articles 183 and 184. I trust that your intentions were in good faith but you are clareting the text in those articles creating an image overload. You should greatly reduce the number of images you add to episode articles and keep them to a minimum. Please keep that in mind the next time. MasterDeva (talk) 22:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) visual mode is evil don't use visual mode, it puts annoying fucking tags that we (me) have to remove which takes like 10 minutes and I don't have patience for that since they don't affect anything and the source mode page just looks crappy as all hell and will be impossible to browse. please use source mode only, and instead of using the classical “ ”, please use " ", that goes with the classical ’ too, please use '. About the spaces thing, I have no idea why you decided to hold in your enter button for 10 seconds but please refer from that. Also, I don't know why you're using hyphens instead of normal commas, but please use commas in the future, kay? So let me get this straight. I am a newbie who just spent a lot of time providing content for the site and contributing. I made a technical mistake (not by choice btw, but because the edit page simply opened on the "Visual" tab so I did not think twice about it) because I am learning and this is the kind of abuse I get for it? It would have killed you to be nice about it or at least polite? Is this really how you wanna talk to people? Unacceptable. A lot of those things you complain about are details. None of this is a big deal and some of the things you choose to be vicious about are easily explainable (I am not the one who chooses the format of the " " ; my computer does and the enter button was me trying to fix the formatting problem I mentioned to the mod yesterday for instance). You go "yay for useless tags"? I go "yay for rude members who unleash a torrent of abuse on newbies who are not 100% well-versed on the way the site works". If changing hyphens for comas really put you in that state of nerve, maybe let some mod do it. I am stunned by the tone of this. Titbug (talk) 18:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Titbug WU out - 14:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Images Because the native aspect ratio is 480p, or 640x480. If you take images directly using the vlc capture, it should take the images in that ratio (if you have good episodes). 21:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC)